


Listen to Your Teacher

by TheEmcee



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Complete, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Student!Tadashi, Teacher!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi has had the biggest crush on his professor, Dr. Hiro Takachiho since before he even graduated high school. Now, in his third year of college, he’s taking Hiro’s classes and all he can think about his how amazing his professor would look bent over a desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Your Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I just really, really, really wanted Student!Tadashi screwing Teacher!Hiro. This is porn and there’s no real story to it or anything. I might do a sequel or I might not; it depends. Anyway, let me know what you think in the towel section! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~

Listen to Your Teacher

~…~

 

Ever since he was fourteen, Tadashi Hamada has had the biggest fascination with Hiro Takachiho. Well, technically, it’s Dr. Hiro Takachiho now since he has doctorates in robotics, mechanics, electrical engineering, and any other subject under the sun that was associated with robotics. Being a robotics enthusiast himself, Tadashi took an immediate liking to Hiro – plus, it was pretty cool that he graduated high school at the age of twelve, which was freaking unbelievable, but in a good way. Every article that was written on him or that he wrote, Tadashi read; every time he was a guest star on a talk show, TV show, or narrating a documentary, he watched…

His friends and aunt often teased him, saying that he had a crush or that he was a love struck idiot or something along those lines. Tadashi didn’t mind it; he knew that they weren’t saying those things to be mean and cruel. But Tadashi always corrected them, saying that it was admiration and fascination, even though Hiro was unbelievably adorable and smart and cute and huggable. However, that didn’t mean that Tadashi wanted to ravage him or anything; nope, he was just incredibly happy that there was someone out there who shared his deep love and fascination with robotics.

And, naturally, his mind was so incredibly blown when he found out that Hiro was a professor at SFIT. After finding that out, he was sure Gogo had told him on purpose, Tadashi applied and focused all of his effort at getting in, no longer interested in any other school. Right before his high school graduation – at the age of sixteen, though that was nothing compared to the fourteen year old Dr. Takachiho who taught robotics at SFIT – Tadashi received his acceptance letter. To say that he was elated was a grand understatement. To say that he was on cloud nine was also an understatement. Words couldn’t describe what he felt, but Tadashi knew that he would push himself as hard as he could and learn from the lead expert on robotics as much as he could. And hopefully, someday, he’d create something that would count, something that would be worthwhile.

That brought him to now. At eighteen years old, Tadashi was now in his third year at SFIT and he was taking his first actual robotics class, which was taught by, of course, Dr. Hiro Takachiho. The semester was almost half over and Tadashi had loved every single second of his class. His discussions with Dr. Takachiho were something he cherished greatly and held dear, however, there was one thing that Tadashi hadn’t exactly counted on before applying. He hadn’t expected his genius professor to be even more adorable and endearing in person. To put it bluntly, Hiro was smokin’. Not just cute and adorable, but hot and sexy, his smirk just as at home on his face as his heart-melting smile. 

Oh yes, Tadashi had it bad, so very, very bad, for his still underage college professor – although, the devil inside of him said, two years is two years and the law specifically states four years. Tadashi couldn’t help himself, couldn’t stop to save his life; he was just as attracted to Hiro’s body as he was to his mind. His eyes followed his every waking movement; every time he spoke, every step he took, every time he bent over – and what a nice bottom he had too. Even though he was sixteen, Hiro Takachiho was still quite small, barely breaking five foot five – perhaps half an inch at most – but Tadashi couldn’t help but think that he’d fit perfectly against his own body, cuddled up in bed or on a couch, occasionally sharing kisses and then getting into hotter, heavier stuff…

Yeah, Tadashi Hamada had it bad.

And that so did not help him in times like this: in the middle of class trying, and failing, to listen to Hiro…er…Dr. Takachiho’s lecture on…on…oh, God, Tadashi couldn’t even remember. He was too busy picturing what his adorable and sexy professor would look like bent over his office desk, which was, thankfully, a separate room from his actual lecture hall. It’d be so easy to have a quick romp in there, door closed and locked where no one would even know, no one would even have the slightest idea…

“Mr. Hamada?” Came Hiro’s…uh…Dr. Takachiho’s voice (if Tadashi didn’t stop mentally referring to Hiro by his first name, he’d screw up and say something stupid. …Dammit).

“Uh….yes, sir?” Tadashi replied, grinning sheepishly, knowing that he had been caught spacing out in class for the third time that week alone. Dr. Takachiho sighed and removed his glasses – he looked even more adorable with them on! – and quirked an eyebrow at him, the faint trace of his trademark smirk on his face.

“I’ll be seeing you after class, Mr. Hamada,” Dr. Takachiho told him. 

Was it just Tadashi or was Hiro being far more suggestive than what was appropriate? Looking around, it didn’t seem as though any of his fellow classmates had picked up on anything out of the norm. It made his heart begin to beat wildly and his palms started to sweat. Would today be the day that his feelings and desires were brought to light? He’d find out.

The end of class couldn’t come soon enough, and Tadashi took his good, ol’ time packing his things in his bag while his classmates filed out of the room. He made his way down to where Hiro, Dr. Takachiho, was standing, shuffling his papers. His heart was still pounding almost painfully in his chest and he felt a bit nervous and anxious, but anxious-excited and not anxious-anxious.

“In my office, Mr. Hamada,” Hiro ordered him, gesturing for Tadashi to follow him into the office. One they were both inside he added, “Close and lock the door.” Tadashi did so with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Sir-?” Tadashi began but he didn’t finish because Hiro’s lips were on his own, kissing him ferociously, with a hunger and need and desire that almost knocked the wind out of him.

But, he didn’t question it; didn’t pull away. Instead, Tadashi pulled Hiro’s small body flush against his own, moaning desperately as they continued to kiss. Hiro’s arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers played with his short, black hair. Tadashi backed Hiro up until his legs hit the edge of his desk, which caused Hiro to gasp and break their kiss.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Hiro told him, pressing butterfly kisses to Tadashi’s jawline and neck, clouding the older teen’s gaze with lust and desire. “I saw it even before you were seated in my class.”

“How?” Tadashi managed to croak out, his hands itching to touch Hiro. As though he could read his mind, Hiro grabbed his larger hands and placed them on his ass.

“Touch me, damn it,” Hiro ordered him before kissing him again, a bit softer than last time but with just as much fire and passion. Moaning, Tadashi grabbed him, feeling his firm globes with his hands, loving every inch of them.

“You’re not very good at hiding it,” Hiro answered his question when he broke their kiss. His fingers began to unbutton Tadashi’s vest and for once Tadashi was glad he had forgotten his jacket. “You’re kind of an open book, y’know.”

“You like it,” Tadashi said without thinking. His eyes widened, but Hiro’s smirk quelled any fear.

“I do. I like you. A lot. Like, a lot a lot, which is why I’m willing to break a dozen school rules to be with you,” Hiro said and kissed him briefly before he forced Tadashi’s vest off his shoulders and onto the floor. He pulled back and removed his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt before throwing it careless onto the floor along with the vest.

“Tadashi, I want you. All of you, right here, right now,” Hiro told him, his big, brown eyes gazing into Tadashi’s with so much sincerity and desire that it was impossible to say no. 

Tadashi smiled at him and kissed him softly before passion took hold. His tongue probed Hiro’s lips and he was rewarded with a moist cavern that he had only ever tasted in his dreams. As they kissed, his hands roamed up from Hiro’s ass to his bare back and caressed his naked flesh, one finger running down his spine ever so softly, causing Hiro to shiver deliciously in his arms.

Hiro spread his legs and allowed Tadashi to come closer, which he did. His body acted of its own accord even though Tadashi had absolutely zero experience in this department. He ground against Hiro, soaking up every little gasp, every little moan and giving them in equal measure in return. He felt Hiro’s hands tug on his shirt and they parted briefly for him to take it off before their lips were attached once more. Tadashi groaned loudly when Hiro’s nimble fingers ran down his bare chest, tweaking and teasing and pinching his nipples for a bit before they found their bigger prize.

He could not hold back the moan that erupted from him when Hiro cupped his aching erection through his pants. His hips bucked forward and he thrust up into those amazing hands, wanting more, needing more, needing Hiro unlike anyone else on the planet. Tadashi’s entire body was on fire, a fire that burn throughout his entire body as though it were magma. It was as though he was dehydrated and Hiro was the water that would sate his undying thirst.

Somehow, someway, their pants and boxers were discarded, kicked somewhere on the floor, joining their other clothes. Tadashi was panting by now, his body rocking against Hiro’s, their erections rubbing together oh, so deliciously. He left biting kisses and licks all along Hiro’s neck, not caring if he left a mark or not; part of him greatly wanted to so that everyone would know who Hiro belonged to. He cried out and threw his head back when Hiro reached down and began pumping their cocks, his hand hot and cold, soft and callused, on Tadashi’s hart, hot skin. 

But he didn’t want to come right there and then. No, he wanted to come deep, deep inside of Hiro’s body, filling him up with his seed, his warm, tight body clenched around him.

“Flip me over,” Hiro told him. Tadashi opened his eyes and shook his hair out of his view, thankful, for once, that it clung to his skin due to the sweat that was accumulating.

“Huh?” he asked, feeling practically brain dead. How could he think when Hiro was just so fantastic at every little thing he did to him?

“Flip. Me. Over,” Hiro growled and Tadashi quickly complied, flipping Hiro so that his front was pressed against the desk and his perky little ass was in the air. Papers and folders fell to the ground, but neither one of them cared.

“Give me your hand,” Hiro said and Tadashi did as he was told. 

He couldn’t help but gasp when he felt three of his fingers go into Hiro’s mouth, his tongue swirling around them, coating them with his own saliva. When he was confident they were lubricated enough, he released them and Tadashi wasted no time. Gently prodding Hiro’s puckered entrance, he slipped one finger inside and began wiggling it about and touching Hiro after a moment of stilling it. When Hiro began to move back towards him, he inserted a second one and began scissoring him. The little gasps and pants and moans that came from Hiro melted his heart and Tadashi hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time they did this.

When he added a third, Hiro cried out, throwing his head backwards, his eyes squinted shut and his expression one of pure ecstasy. Tadashi couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Hiro now. Removing his fingers, he aligned himself up with Hiro’s hole and gently pushed his head in.  
“Just…do it!” Hiro panted, his hands griping the desk, ready for everything Tadashi had to offer.

Not needing any more encouragement, Tadashi thrust the rest of the way in, soaking in the heated gasp that came from the back of Hiro’s throat. He pulled out and thrust back in, his speed picking up, going faster and faster as he gained more confidence in himself and in the fact that it was he and not another giving Hiro so much pleasure. Tadashi pressed his chest to Hiro’s back and gripped his hips as he continued thrusting almost violently into Hiro’s smaller body. The fire that had been coursing through his very being began building up and building up into a tidal wave that threated to drown him as his ears soaked up every single moan, gasp, and pant that came from the younger teen’s mouth. 

Tadashi clamped his lips on the junction of neck that met the shoulder and suckled and licked and nipped at it while one of his hands moved from Hiro’s hip to his neglected cock. Wrapping around it, he began pumping it in time with his thrusts and dear, sweet Lord, the sounds that came from Hiro when he started doing that were blatantly pornographic. It wasn’t long until that tidal wave of fire began to engulf Tadashi, though.

With one last pump, with one last thrust, both he and Hiro were coming, crying out each other’s names in pure ecstasy and lust. Tadashi continued his thrusting until he rode out his orgasm and then he slumped against Hiro, who had already collapsed on the desk, panting, his body slick with sweat and his hair just as matted to his flesh as Tadashi’s was. Nuzzling Hiro’s neck, Tadashi began to leave lazy kisses along it and up until he reached those addicting lips. The kiss they shared was soft and sweet and brought the promise of even more amazing things to come.

“That…was….,” Hiro panted, his eyes half lidded. Tadashi stroked his sides and nuzzled his neck.

“Unbelievable?” the older teen offered. Hiro smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. Unbelievable. I wouldn’t mind doing it again,” he said. Tadashi pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Neither would I,” he agreed.

“I think you’re going to make an awesome boyfriend,” Hiro told him and gave him a sweet smile. Tadashi blinked, shocked, and then smiled brightly and warmly down at the younger teen.

“Boyfriend?” he asked, just to make sure.

“Yep. Boyfriend,” Hiro confirmed. “We might have skipped a few first dates, but we can make those up later. Maybe back at my place.” He gave Tadashi a wink and he laughed.

“Oh, you can definitely count on it,” Tadashi replied and kissed Hiro again.

Okay, so his friends and aunt may have been right. He wasn’t just fascinated by Dr. Hiro Takachiho; he was in love with him. Tadashi was perfectly fine with that, though. He was perfectly fine with everything so long as he had Hiro.


End file.
